Touch sensitive displays are typically constructed of a touch sensitive surface, layered over an LCD display. Although touch displays are in wide use in mobile devices and other consumer products, their cost prohibits their use in some other products. For example, many beverage dispensing machines currently do not make use of modern touch user interface capabilities, due to requirements that these dispensing machines be low cost in order to keep beverage prices to a minimum. These beverage dispensing machines may appear old or dated to consumers, who are accustomed to using modern touch user interfaces. Consumers may not enjoy the experience of dispensing beverages from these machines. Therefore, a less expensive implementation of a touch based user interface is needed. In addition, current beverage dispensing machines may contain a number of push button switches for user beverage selection. These switches commonly require maintenance and they may wear out over time and fail to respond to user selection. A more reliable, low maintenance solution would be an improvement over these existing systems. Therefore, improved systems and methods to address these and other shortcomings in the art are desired.